Me, too
by takimiromy
Summary: Fluffy oneshot 'bout my favorite HP couple.


****

This is the reposting of a fic that got removed because it had song lyrics in it. They are gone now.

Hello! Me again. I feel inspired lately. I posted 4 stories in the past couple weeks. Maybe senior year stress is making my creative juices flow... Anyway, you don't want to hear about that.

This is pretty self-explanatory: Fluff, Fluff, and more fluff! RonXHermione - could I write anything else? The trio's 20ish. Ron and Hermione are married, for about 2 years, but that doesn't really matter. I'm gonna try and be real general about where they work so you can give them the job you think their gonna have.

Disclaimer: _Everything belongs to me! Harry Potter and the song because Toby Keith belongs to me! Muhahahahaha! (falls to the floor in dead faint after being hit with a mallet)_

Ron: (hiding offending mallet) Sorry she's a little physco. Can't wait 'til she graduates High School in May and it's making her loopy. She doesn't own anything. (wanders off) Now where did I put her medicine...?

**

* * *

**

Me, Too

Hermione Granger-Weasley gave a frustrated sigh. She was having an awful day. She had arrived at work late because she had to go home and get some important parchments she had forgotten. In being late, she missed the start of the meeting, which made her flustered, causing her to stumble through her report to her colleagues. And now at lunch she had spilled soup down the front of her robes. It had been easily cleaned with a wave of her wand, but the bad mood was still there.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Came a quiet voice from the door of her office.

"What Alvers?" Came the annoyed reply. Hermione always tried to be kind to the young interns, but she didn't have the patience left.

"There's a delivery for you, ma'am," Emily Alvers announced timidly.

"Very well. Bring it in, Emily." She gave the girl a kind smile, trying to make up for her rudeness. The girl disappeared and came back seconds later with a beautiful bouquet of a dozen roses.

Hermione gave the girl a quizzical look, she shrugged and left. Hermione found the card and opened it.

Hermione,

You've been saying how work's been chaotic lately,

so I thought you'd like a little surprise!

Love you,

Your Husband

P.S. Go to the calling fireplace at 2:OO!

(A/N: Okay totally making this up to fit with my story. At wizarding work places there are "calling fireplaces" - I know, original name- that they can use to talk to people like Harry did in OotP in Umbridge's Office. Let's say everyone has on in their offices just because I CAN!)

"Oh, Ron." Hermione sighed, this time out of happiness. It never ceased to amaze her how thoughtful and sweet her husband could be. At two o'clock Ron's handsome face appeared in the fireplace. The two talked for several minutes about nothing in particular. Hermione couldn't help but grin the rest of the day, her dreadful morning forgotten.

-Time lapse-

It was Friday morning and Hermione was relishing the fact that she could sleep in. Both she and Ron had the weekend off. The only thing they had to do was go to the weekly family dinner at the Burrow on Sunday, a tradition that Molly had set up to stay involved in the lives of her children, her children-in-law, and her grandchildren.

A rattling sound caught Hermione's attention. Her husband's tall, well-toned, t-shirt and boxer clad frame filled the doorway. In his hands was a tray with fruit, toast, eggs, and coffee- all her favorite breakfast foods.

"Morning, love. This is our first weekend together in months. Thought we could celebrate" said Ron, giving her that sexy lopsided grin that he reserved especially for her.

"Oh, Ron," she exclaimed as he sat next to her. "If someone told me in fifth year that you could ever be this romantic, I would never have believed them." She leaned over and gave him a kiss. "We'll just have to keep this a secret so no one tries to steal you away," she said with a mischievous grin.

"Just keep that in mind the next you call me an 'insensitive wart'," he replied in a teasing tone.

Half and hour later, the dishes had been removed and the couple was lying back on their pillows talking. Hermione glanced at the clock. " It's almost ten. We should probably get out of bed soon," she stated, though neither made any effort to move.

"How about we spend the day in bed?" asked Ron, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Not waiting for answer he began to shower her with kisses. Hermione eagerly returned them, pulling the covers over their heads.

(A/N: o.O shields all the young, innocent eyes. Okay, I think it's time to go to the next scene. I don't need to make this rated R. I suck I writing stuff like that)

The next morning, Hermione awoke to find herself alone in bed. Hearing voices downstairs; she pulled on dressing gown and headed down.

She stood in the doorway of the kitchen and surveyed the scene. Ron was kneeling in front of the fire, his boss's face in the fire, and a Skiving Snackbox with a Cold Carmel wrapper (my own creation) was hidden behind Ron's back.

"I'm sorry, sir," He was saying, sounding terribly miserable with a stuffy nose and a cough. "I would fill in for Thompson today, but I feel just awful. I don't think I'd get any work done." He let out another hacking cough. His boss was still looking at him suspiciously. Hermione decided to help.

"Ron, what on earth are you doing out of bed? I told you to rest!" She exclaimed as she came up behind him. She turned towards the fire. " I'm sorry, but I need to get my husband to bed. He must of snuck out when I went to do laundry. He's much too sick to go to work today." The boss gave a nod and with a pop!he was gone.

She raised her eyebrows as Ron ate the second half of the candy, making his symptoms disappear. "What was all that about?"

Ron shrugged. " Some prat didn't come into work today. They wanted me to fill in."

"Why'd you say you were sick?"

"We're so busy lately. This is the first time we've had a weekend off at the same time. I wanted to stay home with you." He said, pulling her in for a kiss.

"I love you."

"Me, too."

The next morning Hermione woke to find herself staring into Ron's sapphire eyes. They stayed that way for awhile, neither saying anything. Hermione smiled and he grinned back before leaning down to plant a kiss on her cheek. "Mornin'."

"Mornin'." She reached up to embrace him. "Love you." He hugged her back mumbling something into her hair that sounded like 'love you, too, gorgeous.' This was their normal morning routine. She knew better than to question what he had said; he would deny saying anything at all.

Dinner at the Burrow was hectic. It was one of the rare times that all seven children, with families in tow, had made it. The yard was overflowing with people as the children enjoyed the long day that came along with summer, and the parents enjoyed drinks on the porch as they compared notes on recent life events.

Hermione was chatting to Charlie's wife about their new baby when Ron came up behind her.

He flashed his sister-in-law a smile. "Sorry to interrupt." His smile faded. "'Mione, Harry and me have to go to work. There's an emergency."

She felt fear well up in her throat. "Is it dangerous?"

"I dunno."

"Well, you two be careful, okay?"

"Aren't we always?" He teased, with a grin, but stopped at the look on her face. "Don't worry. I promise we'll be careful."

She gave a weak smile and kissed him. "Wake me up when you get home, even if it's the middle of the night. I love you."

"Me, too, 'Mione." He gave her one last kiss and went to find Harry.

Charlie's wife came up beside her and the two watched Harry and Ron sprint across the yard to the apparation point.

"Doesn't it ever bother you that Ron doesn't says 'I love you?'"

Hermione gave her a smile, and said knowingly, "He did."

* * *

Well? Awful? Great? Sucked? Loved it? I'd liked to know what you thought! 


End file.
